A breakdown reel or spool typically includes separate flange and barrel portions that are fixed to form a complete assembly. Preferably, the barrel structure and flange portions are locked together and may be separated when desired. A number of forms of breakdown spools are known.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,272,591 to Baranov et al. shows a breakdown spool having a receiving channel with a locking system for axially locking the barrel to the flange and a separate radial locking member for releasably fixing the rotational position of the barrel upon axially locking the barrel to the flange.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,437 to Campbell shows breakdown spool construction wherein the barrel portion includes a plurality of latching fingers on each barrel end. The latching fingers include alternating locking abutments, aligning ribs and guide surfaces that axially engage within corresponding receiving channels within a central recess in the flange portion of the spool.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,584 to Crellin, Jr. shows a breakdown spool having a barrel including a series of axial projections on the barrel ends. The axial projections of the barrel are received within slots in a central recess of a flange and are locked to the flange by resilient tabs formed within the central recess of the flange.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,841 to Campbell shows a breakdown spool having a plurality of latching fingers interleaved within the ends of the barrel. The latching fingers include radially projecting abutments that fit within openings in a central recess of the flange. The fingers flex inwardly to allow the abutments to enter the recess and flex outwardly to engage the abutments.
US 2007/0262192 and US 2007/0181739 to Derendal show breakdown spool constructions with outwardly projecting locking tabs on the ends of the barrel. The tabs are inserted into separate recesses within the wall of the flanges. A knob is formed on each of the locking tabs and is positioned to engage in a slot upon rotation of the barrel relative to the flange. Flexible retaining members are formed within the barrel wall on the ends of the barrel, each with a nub extending axially from the end of the barrel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,500 to Hafner shows a breakdown spool having a bayonet coupling between the hub and the flange. A series of retaining elements are positioned on the outside surface of the end of the barrel. The retaining elements lock with a series of inwardly projecting locking elements formed on the wall of a circular recess in the flange.